


Christmas Together

by dezloves



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SNS Secret Santa 2016, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezloves/pseuds/dezloves
Summary: Spending Christmas together as friends. Just friends. Definitely just friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SNS Secret Santa 2016 gift I made. Please Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Naruto
> 
> I have no beta

This was stupid. This was so stupid. This was so unequivocally stupid that Naruto was going to laugh at him. Laugh in his face and walk away like Sasuke hadn’t been working up the nerve to ask him **_all week_**.

Both he and Naruto had lost their families due to unfortunate circumstances a long time ago. The raven knew that his friend was going to be alone on Christmas. Just like he was. They had been friends for years, but it had just never come up. And now at 22 years old Sasuke was fidgeting trying to figure out how ask his friend to _come over to his house_ like some middle schooler. Of course the immense crush Sasuke had slowly developed for the other man had nothing to do with his nerves. Of course not. Nope. Not one bit.

“Sasuke you alright there?”

No. No he was not.

“Of course I am idiot.” Damn it.

“Oh. Mnkay. So what is it then?”

Sasuke swirled the coffee in his cup. The frigid air around them making it seem much warmer in his hands. Sasuke contemplated once again how to go about this as they walked down the street together. His pride winning over his nerves and making him just go for it. He could do this!

“So u-um…” Fuck.

“Hm? Come on Sasuke, use your words.” Naruto started to chuckle lightly at the nervous look on the Uchiha’s face. It wasn’t often that Sasuke got flustered, and Naruto was gonna milk it for all it was worth. It was too adorable not to. Sasuke responded by quickly but quietly mumbling out the question that had been nagging him all this time.

“Sorry bastard I didn’t quite catch that?” Naruto leaned in closer to his friend. Sasuke had a love hate relationship with the blondes new(ish) lack of awareness when it came to personal space with Sasuke.

“I said…do you want to spend Christmas…with me?” Outwardly the raven was calm and collected, inside he was ready to run for it.

“Like, at your house? Just…us two?”

“Yeah your right its weird, just forget I even a—“

“I’d love to, Sasuke.”

Well if Sasuke wasn’t already internally screaming he definitely would be now. Naruto gave him such a warm sincere smile that he nearly tripped and face-planted into the sidewalk. What gave the blonde the right to be so damn attractive when he was actually being serious and looking at him like Sasuke had just handed him the world. At Sasuke’s obvious surprise Naruto caught himself, arm coming up to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. The two proceeded to awkwardly set up a time for Naruto to come over on Christmas that weekend. It was Wednesday, so Sasuke had a few days to figure out what the hell they were actually supposed to do that day with it just being the two of them. This was going to be so awkward…maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

* * *

 

This was a horrible idea.

Sasuke grunted as he attempted to place the ham, that was entirely too heavy, onto the table. He made a traditional, he thinks, Christmas meal for the both of them to enjoy. It’s what his family used to do. So that was what was expected right? Right?

Of course it was only after he had prepared everything and set it up that he realized, much to his horror, exactly what this looked like. A date. A romantic date between a couple together on Christmas. Sure, friends sometimes celebrated Christmas together, but the way this was all set up and the amount of time put into everything seemed a bit…much. Of course Sasuke’s feelings for said friend were probably influencing his thoughts. Yeah, that had to be it. This wasn’t date-like at all.

Right?

The doorbell went off, drawing Sasuke out of his internal argument. As he walked over to his front door he could see Naruto through the fogged glass of the windows. When had it started snowing? Good thing he had already turned on the fireplace a while ago. Naruto had to be freezing.

“Hey! I brought wine! That’s what real adults do right? Bring wine to stuff like that?”

“Yeah, sure. But saying ‘real adults’ kind of negates the maturity you’re trying to impress me with.”

“Pfft, what do I need to impress you for bastard? I’m already at your house on Christmas, as far as I’m concerned I’ve already swept you off your feet for our little date.”

_Date?!_

“W-Wha—“

“Wow Sasuke! Looks like you’re the one trying to impress me.” Naruto winked at Sasuke. The latter having an internal crisis as he tried to keep his blush to a minimum. Damn his pale skin.

“Tch. Shut up moron.”

Naruto laughed and went over to the table. Trust Naruto to want to start eating right away. They ate in peace. Naruto being the one to talk mostly, as Sasuke liked to hear his stories no matter how much he denied it. He would just listen to Naruto, letting the other go on and on to his heart’s content. Something most people didn’t let him do. Naruto really liked that about Sasuke, among other things. He had noticed recently that he had been becoming more and more attracted to his friend over time. It wasn’t a surprise. Most people fell for his raven friend left and right, but this was...different. Naruto hadn’t fallen for Sasuke’s looks, they were just a good bonus. They had a bond that neither of them had ever felt for anyone else. Naruto loved it. He could tell Sasuke did too, but Naruto wanted more. How much deeper could this bond get? He wanted to find out. But did Sasuke? Or would it ruin everything they had? Well Naruto wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. He had taken this invitation as a sign to go for it. If Sasuke was comfortable enough to invite him over for a special holiday like this, and just the two of them, that had to mean something right? This was Sasuke we were talking about! He always held **_everyone_ ** at arms length.

Except Naruto.

That wasn’t something that had gone unnoticed. The evening continued with Christmas movies, per Naruto’s request. The blonde sipping on the hot chocolate Sasuke made for him, the latter preferring coffee. It was a endearing scene. The two of them sitting closer then necessary on the roomy couch, but not overly obvious about it. They traded small gifts. Sasuke getting Naruto a gift card for his favorite ramen restaurant, and Naruto getting the other some books he knew were the next part of a series Sasuke had been reading. As the night drew to a close Sasuke walked Naruto to the door. This had gone better then expected. He hadn’t realized how comfortable he was with Naruto around.

“Oh hey, I almost forgot. I have another little gift for you Sasuke. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What? Sorry I didn’t get you anyth- what are you doi—“ Sasuke was cut off by Naruto using his hand to tilt the ravens head up to look at what was hanging in the front doorway. Naruto removed his hand and gave Sasuke a content yet nervous gaze.

Mistletoe?

“I put it there before ringing your doorbell. I might be reading this all wrong but…” Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, leaving a little room for Sasuke to back out if he wanted. The raven simply stared at Naruto, eyes wide with disbelief. Naruto was a hairs breath away from kissing the man he had loved for some time now. That’s when the nerves decided to hit him. He hesitated, making Sasuke’s already crazy thoughts run even more rampant.

What was Naruto _doing_?! He was **_so close_ _!_** Do it already! Wait was he backing out now? No way in hell he was! That was not going to happen!

With that Sasuke nearly toppled them over when he suddenly, and maybe a bit too forcefully, finally brought their lips together. Naruto laughed into the kiss a bit towards the end. It was beautiful. Sasuke felt a surge of happiness warm his heart at the sound.

Christmas was officially his new favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought! 
> 
> My tumblr is: dez-da-narusasu-addict


End file.
